


neon lights

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers For Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Magnus feels a little light headed, lighter on his feet, like a storm has cleared the air and the heavy humidity of days past has been blown away.





	neon lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> for the beautiful, stunning, amazing @ladymatt who’s done so much for me and supported me through thick and thin. i can offer only my undying gratitude and the occasional piece of writing, enjoy my welsh goddess!!

The night is pleasantly warm and hazy, the neon lights of brooklyn’s nightlife sparkling through the drizzle still clinging to the surface of everything. It makes oil stain rainbows in puddles and warps their reflections in dark shop windows like a crystal ball in a back alley fortune teller’s shop, clouds of incense blurring everything including their minds lulling them into a fantasy mindset.

Magnus feels a little light headed, lighter on his feet even, like a storm has cleared the air and the heavy humidity of days past has been blown away. He can’t stop the small smile that seems permanent now. Alec is bright and grinning beside him, sticking as close to Magnus as he is to him. Both of them afraid to let go, drift too far apart in case they dissolve like a mirage in a desert.

It feels too easy, too neat. Like a dream come true but more grounded. There’s still a lot to discuss, to work on. So much left to say that could shatter this moment of peace. But Magnus feels… optimistic.

Even with this new found fledging optimism, he can’t let go of Alec. His hand has slipped from his shoulder to around his waist while Alec’s hand sits a little lower on Magnus’ hip. His fingers tangling and twirling the strap of Magnus’ suspenders like an aerial acrobat mid flight. A little nervous, still unsure of his welcome. Alec keeps close though, catching Magnus’ eyes on occasion and offering a brighter grin but he doesn’t initiate conversation as they meander back to the loft.

The silence isn’t uncomfortable though. It’s peppered with the usual sounds of the night, the comforting lullaby of New York. The far away whirl of sirens and the cacophony of angry yells and drunken giggling echoing around the streets. And underneath that, in their own little bubble of sorts, they share soft puffs of laughter and gentle hums. A simple and easily accepted understanding settling over them.

A mist of drizzle begins and Magnus uses it as an excuse to draw Alec closer. Their hips bump together with every slow step and Alec wraps himself tighter around Magnus until they’re almost tripping over one another’s feet. It makes them chuckle quietly but neither make an attempt to rectify the situation.

Soon enough the loft looms overhead, standing sentry and unseen over the mundanes mulling about on the streets.

“Here we are,” Magnus says unnecessarily, his voice cracking like a dry river bed from disuse. The drizzle has evolved to the soft patter of rain, cooling his skin and dripping down the base of his neck, making him shimmy as the drops cascade down his spine tickling his skin.

“Home,” Alec says a little breathlessly, staring up at the block of apartments with a fond smile on his face. Drops of rain glisten in his hair, catching the streetlights like a halo. _Home_. Not long ago, barely a few months really, this angel didn’t think much of him and now here he was calling Magnus’ loft home, his voice full of quiet affection.  

Magnus shakes his head a little, still amazed by Alec’s ability to surprise him. Magnus reaches out cupping Alec’s cheek, his thumb rubbing the line of cheekbone tenderly as he draws him into a kiss that Alec happily sinks into. It’s little more than a press of lips together but it cracks something in his chest, filling his ribcage with warmth like morning honey on toast blurring all the harsh edges that have arose over the last few days. It reminds him of a lazy breakfast in bed with Alec. Sticky fingers and sweet lips all wrapped in a soft duvet under dusty sunbeams.

The kiss fades into something even softer with a happy hum from Magnus, his eyes still shut as he savours the kiss, feeling pleasantly flushed as they just breathe each other’s air. The gentle puffs of Alec’s breath against his lips keeping them warm, like the first ember of a fire gently coaxed into life.

“Yes, home,” Magnus agrees quietly, nuzzling his nose against Alec’s.

Alec grins against his lips. His hand finds Magnus’ and he tangles their fingers together. Magnus sighs happily. He backs up towards the doors to the building, tugging gently at their clasped hands. Not that he needs to, Alec follows him easily and without prompting.

Their joined hands swing softly between them as they enter _their_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
